


When Pigs Fly

by jankkrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Junkrat laughs at himself, M/M, Roadhog is suspicious, i use many adjectives to describe junkrat lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankkrat/pseuds/jankkrat
Summary: When Junkrat and Roadhog first met. Roadhog needs time to trust his new boss.





	

  
Dust the color of terra cotta blew across the dilapidated road, creating a thin film on the once well-cared for highway . Small ranches, sometimes miles apart, dotted the barren landscape. Yet, no one inhabited these houses anymore-- not since the omnium exploded. Everyone who hadn't evaporated immediately by the blast had either died or scattered.    


Mako Rutledge had to be the only living soul within one hundred miles of the omnium core. 

  
His organization had no desire to destroy half of Western Australia. The explosion wasn't all their fault either.  The chaos caused by the fighting between omnic and man at their very last demonstration had caused the explosion . Which meant that it was everyone's fault.   


Since the explosion, the ALF had disbanded. Most of the members were dead anyway. 

Mako was one of the lucky ones-- if you could call anyone these days "lucky". He had survived the initial onslaught. He had lost everything though. He had no home, no job, and no one. Anyone he met in the Outback usually was a ruthless mercenary or an underhanded criminal. There was no definition of "friend" in the wasteland.

Mako realized from day one that he had to conform to the broken society of the Outback-- or he would eaten alive. He donned a mask, and changed his title to Roadhog. Mako started to hide away behind a cold, killer persona. The ruthless Roadhog was born. 

  
Elements of Roadhog's true soul did appear in his style, especially his tattoo.  Most people did not have a chance to contemplate his inner psyche, as they were dead before they could look him in the eye .    


Roadhog stared across the vacant plain, not expecting to see anything. A quick glance at the sun would tell him that it was almost six thirty. He knew he had to start looking for a place to stay for the night.

He had stopped along the highway to stretch his legs and drink from his canteen. Roadhog was safe, because if anyone saw him, they would run. 

The landscape was vacant only of people. Twisted metal and scrap littered the ground, covered in red dust. Roadhog had created one of his weapons from the scrap: a meat hook attached to a chain. This had saved him on quite a few occasions. 

About five minutes had passed when Roadhog decided to hit the road again. He was about to turn the key on his bike when he heard rustling in the large scrap pile across the road.

Roadhog stopped and looked over at the pile. It was decrepit, and looked like it could fall over with a gust of wind. Roadhog figured it was the wind, and dismissed it until he heard something.

A laugh. And an annoying one at that.

Roadhog grumbled with annoyance. He could tell that the source of the laugh was watching him. Hoping for him to take the bait, and fall into a trap.

He continued to stare at the scrap pile, contemplating on whether to take the dullard on. He came to the conclusion that the source didn't expect him to retaliate. A surprise attack and an easy kill sounded ideal to Roadhog.

Roadhog took the key out of the bike ignition and sidled over to the scrap pile, always on alert for traps.

When he arrived about five feet away from the scrap, he saw a small object catapult into the sky. At first, he thought it was a tennis ball, but he soon realized it was a bomb as it got closer. He bolted away, and the bomb made a small but impressive indentation on the vermillon earth.

  
For a split second, Roadhog feared the bomb-thrower, but then became furious. No Junker had ever challenged him before, not even the most foolish or reckless ones dared to.  He loaded his scrap gun and readied his hook, and prepared to blow the annoyance to piece, and he saw the tip of smoldering blonde hair. . He shot at it, but missed.   


He heard the laughter again, and the fool dodged it. The twat seemed to be teasing him, a brave but dangerous move. Roadhog couldn't seem to hit him.

Finally, Roadhog was breathing hard, and he was irate. He pulled his top-loader out of his back pocket and started his infamous "Whole Hog" attack. There was no way the little runt would survive. Bits of metal flew past Roadhog's face, and he fired until he was out of scrap. He looked around at what was once a pile of scrap metal. No body, blood, or anything. He was about to step forward when he heard the same shrill voice behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate."

Roadhog looked down, saw the massive bear trap he was about to step on and looked behind himself. Behind him stood a scrawny, soot-covered Junker with smoldering hair. He had two crude prosthetic limbs and held a detonator in his hand. On his back was a massive spiked tire that glinted in the fading light.

The grin on his face was smug, as if he had already won the fight. His orange eyes twinkled with mischief, and squinted somewhat due to his massive grin. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact that a man more than three times his size was ready to kill him.

Roadhog tried to move, but the Junker pointed to the detonator he held in his hand.

"If you move, I'll blow you to smithereens." He tried to sound threatening, but he giggled as he said the last word, almost amused by it. Roadhog growled at him. The scrawny Junker only giggled.

"I've been seeking you out, mate." The Junker said. "I've heard lots about you."

Roadhog only scowled at him.

"Not much of a talker, ain't cha, Roadhog?" He said, rubbing his thumb over the button, which put Roadhog on edge.

"Don't." Roadhog finally growled.

"Oh, I'm not going to blow you up, mate. Unless you don't agree to my deal, of course."

"Ya see, a lot of people want to kill me. All because I have some important loot that drives all the bounty hunters up the wall! I need someone to protect me, mate. I want you to be me bodyguard."

He cut straight to the point. Roadhog did appreciate honesty, but he was still suspicious.

"What's in it for me?" Roadhog asked, hoping that this wouldn't be simple charity work.

"Fifty-fifty. Of all the money we steal."

Roadhog's eyes widened under his mask. It was a great deal, and he had to agree. His life was at stake.

"Fine. Fifty-fifty."

The Junker clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Well, you can move that trap now. I won't blow you up."

Roadhog hesitated. Could he actually trust this man?

Roadhog kicked the trap away from him. No explosion.

"I guess I should introduce myself to ya. The name is Junkrat."

Junkrat held out his hand for Roadhog to shake. Roadhog only stared at his new employer's hand. With great repugnance, he grabbed Junkrat's hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

Roadhog returned to reality to realize that the sun was setting. He had to find shelter for the night, and now he had to accommodate Junkrat too. He looked over at Junkrat, who was still relishing in the fact that he had convinced Roadhog to work for him.

Junkrat looked back at Roadhog. He giggled.

"We need to find shelter for the night."

Junkrat looked at Roadhog as if he had three heads.

"Shelter? Why would ya need shelter?"

Roadhog was about to insult him when a small piece of Mako came back. He realized that this man might have never actually had a home. He looked young, was it was possible that he had been born right before the explosion?

"If you camp in the open, you're an easy target." Roadhog mumbled, not wanting to reveal his inner thoughts.

"Roight, I guess."

Roadhog motioned to the sidecar on his bike, which he usually used for spare scrap. Now, he figured, it was Junkrat's seat.

Junkrat hopped into the sidecar, and Roadhog settled on his bike. He started the ignition, and drove onto the highway. Somehow, deep down, Roadhog had a feeling that this wouldn't be all that bad. Fun, even.

 


End file.
